Those long, long train rides
by Sorceress Fantasia
Summary: Almost everyone in the Order dreaded long travels with Lavi, because the pranks were too rampant and they’d all fallen victim one way or another. But for Kanda, those long, long train rides were a promise of things to come in the future with the redhead.


Title: Those Long, Long Train Rides

Author: Sorceress Fantasia

Pairings: Lavi/Kanda

Warnings: Romance, fluff, sap

Word count: 1366

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man and any of its characters.

Summary: Almost everyone in the Order dreaded long travels with Lavi, because the pranks were too rampant and they'd all fallen victim one way or another. But for Kanda, those long, long train rides were a promise of things to come in the future with the redhead.

* * *

Though nobody ever said a thing about it, most people in the Order actually dreaded traveling with Lavi.

It wasn't that the redhead was a terrible traveling companion. No, far from it. Not only was Lavi a fully competent exorcist who could hold his own during battles, he was also one jolly good fellow who'd keep everyone entertained on those long, long train rides by sharing little stories he'd heard a long time ago from the other side of the world. Other times, he'd flirt with the female finders and exorcists, assuring them that women with the courage to head to the frontlines were all beautiful and generally keeping them happy and flattered.

The problem with traveling with the redhead was, ironically, also the long, long train rides. While most of the finders and exorcists appreciated Lavi's stories and flirting, there always came a point where they got tired and needed to shut their eyes for at least a nap. They needed to conserve energy for the battles ahead, they'd say before snoring away. Lavi, on the other hand, didn't seem to get tired enough to need a nap during traveling. All that shaking and noises from the wheels of the horse carriage or the train made it impossible for him to fall asleep, anyway.

And that was where the problems arose.

With everyone else around him asleep, Lavi got bored much too easily. In order to drive off the boredom, the others often found themselves the victims of Lavi's little pranks.

Like Allen, who'd gotten his face used as a canvas and drawn on with a black marker. It wouldn't be so bad if Lavi had been at least a minutely accomplished artist, really. At least, thanks to the prank, Allen realized how bad he looked with a 'mustache' and 'beard'.

And then there was Lenalee, who had gotten off slightly easier when Lavi merely painted her nails with a combination of purple and black nail polish. But that was enough to convince Komui, the ever worrisome brother, that Lenalee might have been mixing around with the prostitutes who hung around the town and used nail polish as a symbol of status in their hierarchy. The chaos that followed, which included a new model of Komurin and a lot of destruction, was still fresh in everyone's minds.

Miranda and Krory were both the lucky few. Miranda hadn't yet had a lone mission with Lavi, and Lavi couldn't seem to find it in himself to prank Krory after the poor guy had lost all his clothes sans his boxers in a few rounds of gambling. Besides, Krory seemed to prank himself quite enough.

But there weren't many people as lucky as those two, and so almost everyone else had fallen to one of the redhead's pranks one way or the other. If a prank wasn't played on them on one mission, they usually got pranked on another. There seemed to no way to escape the redhead except staying awake almost 24/7, but the missions were always too tiring for it to be possible. Some even believe that the dark circles around Bookman's eyes were also a result of Lavi; the man had probably gotten too sick and tired to keep washing off the black eye paint when they'd reappear on their next long train ride. And day-long train rides were far too commonplace in the Order.

The only exception to this habitual pranking was Kanda, whom everyone noticed always got off the train looking completely fine even with Lavi in tow. The worst he looked was when he was returning from an exhausting mission, but nobody in their right minds stayed around him during those times long enough to see if he was still prank-free. Mugen tended to scare them away. Still, judging from how Lavi was still alive and kicking, unless he'd been injured in battle, everyone assumed that Kanda had still not fallen to the redhead's pranks. Nobody questioned why either, for they all thought it was far too obvious: there were some lines that even Lavi didn't dare cross, and nobody blamed him. Kanda was much too volatile and dangerously skilled with Mugen.

They all thought their suppositions were confirmed whenever Lavi did not seek Kanda out as much as he did on days right after those two had a combined mission. The boy had probably gotten enough glaring from the Japanese exorcist to last a lifetime on the train rides.

What everyone didn't think of was that Kanda and Lavi had their special way of interaction on those long, long train rides, and that the reason why Lavi tended to avoid Kanda after that was embarrassment, as incredible as it might sound.

Unlike others who preferred to sleep lightly and keep an eye open for both potential dangers and Lavi during their travels, Kanda always chose to nap in order to conserve his energy and head into the battlefield at maximum efficiency. He'd settle himself into one of those lush cushioned seats on the trains, cross his arms while keeping Mugen tightly fisted with one palm, and immediately shut his eyes. In no time at all, his breathing would even out and he'd remain that way until they were at their destination. Somehow, he seemed to always know, even with his eyes closed and napping, when they'd gotten to the correct station.

At those times, Lavi wasted little time. Once Kanda assumed his usual napping position, Lavi would scoot over as close as possible, and with the carefulness one possessed when handling fragile glass, he'd pull Kanda towards himself. As though on habit, Kanda's head would always instinctively fall towards the side until he settled on Lavi's shoulder like it was his favourite pillow. With one arm wrapped around Kanda's shoulders, Lavi's other hand would seek out Kanda's free hand and there, on Lavi's lap, they remained entangled together until the train was slowing down into the station and the time to part was nigh. Sometimes, Lavi took a few more liberties and on those days, the private room they traveled together in saw a little more action. A few lingering kisses planted on Kanda's knuckles and the back of his hand. A soft, chaste kiss pressed to the top of Kanda's head. Another one on Kanda's eyelids, and another one on the tip of his nose. Maybe just one on his cheeks as well? Then, one more, just one more on Kanda's warm, welcoming lips.

Throughout it all, the Japanese exorcist never woke up. Occasionally, he'd let out a soft grunt of discomfort, and Lavi would immediately stop kissing where he'd been lavishing his attention on and move somewhere else, dropping little butterfly kisses as he did. Other times, if Kanda turned his head away, the kissing and caressing would cease, though Lavi never left his seat or untangled their fingers. At Kanda's moans, soft and encouraging as they left his moist lips, Lavi would smile and lean forward to claim his lips a little deeper than usual.

But throughout it all, Kanda's eyes remained closed, even if a faint smile always graced his lips at those times.

Then, ten minutes before arrival, Lavi never failed to press one final kiss to the Japanese exorcist's forehead before getting up and throwing himself back into the seat directly opposite Kanda's. A few minutes after that, Kanda would wake up first and kick Lavi awake. From his position on the floor, Lavi would grin widely like a cat that'd eaten the canary and polished off a bowl of cream, and get ready for their mission.

It was their special way of interaction on those long, long train rides. Before the war ended and love couldn't be used against them, this was their best and safest way to interact. Even if someone were to stumble upon them, Lavi could always pretend he was playing a prank and Kanda would continue to sleep. If the disturbance was too loud, then Kanda would seize the opportunity and spring awake, ready to deliver his justice on the touchy-feely, idiotic rabbit.

Almost everyone in the Order dreaded long travels with Lavi.

Except Kanda.

And really, why would he?

-owari-

**A/N: **This is so sweet. Anybody who needs sugar, please just pack some of it and take it home. Self-service, please! XD But in any case, I'm tempted to write more sweet, sappy fics for Lavi and Kanda. I just need a good fic idea...


End file.
